Entwined Fates
by TranscendingDarkness
Summary: Ash and his friends arrive in Snowbelle city to challenge the gym leader to a battle. What they didn't expect was Ash's old travelling companion Iris, waiting to cheer him on. Advanceshipping. slight Amourshipping
1. Contents page

Pokemon: **Entwined Fates**

**Contents**

Book 1: Entwined fates

_Prologue_- Chapter 1

Arc 1: Wulfric and the Iceberg Badge- chapters 2-10

Arc 2:

Arc 3:

_Epilogue _

**Summary:**

Ash Ketchum, the brash boy we've known ever since he was ten years old, continues his journey to become a Pokemon master. Now he travels through Kalos with new friends, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Suddenly Ash finds himself from trying to win his last badge to fighting his way to defeat the enigmatic group known as Team Flare and an unknown assailant known as Enigma, who sticks to his name while trying to confess his love for a coordinator from long ago and having to choose between her and Serena. Ash will find out truths and discover deception as Enigma seems to hold the key to his past….

**Arc one summary: **

Ash and his friends arrive in Snowbelle city to challenge the gym leader to a battle. What they didn't expect was Ash's old travelling companion, Iris waiting for him there, ready to watch him compete.

**Inspired by: The Aura is with me** by Testsubject069.


	2. Arc One part One

"_The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible"_ -Oscar Wilde

**Entwined Fates**

Part one, arc one


	3. Prologue

Pokemon**: Entwined Fates**

_Prologue_

**Pokemon **

What are Pokemon? These mystifying beings have been plagued by this question ever since they were first dated centuries ago. Their oracular bodies never the same. Some are strong. Some are weak. Some are rambunctious and some are shy.

But these transcendental beings also bring danger. Especially to a certain boy who has travelled far and wide with an ambition that set him on a collision course with Destiny.

This is the story of Ash Ketchum and the Enigma.

**Story notes:**

_None_

And there it is! The Prologue of Entwined fates! The first chapter should be up on Saturday, Sunday or Monday so look out!


	4. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Entwined Fates

Chapter 1: Snowy confrontation

**[14:30 P.M.] Snowbelle city, Kalos region**

Snowbelle city

A majestic town encompassed in fresh snow. Known as "the city of everlasting winter," they say the cold air flowing from the Pokemon gym is responsible for the city's cold state. Not that anybody ever complained. Today a group of four were arriving in this town, only to be nonchalantly stopped at the gateway. There, is where our story begins.

**[14:30 P.M.] Route 19, Kalos region**

The same group of four were trudging through the snow, not expecting the chilly temperatures, even though three of them were inhabitants of the region.

"Hey Ash can we please stop to rest? I'm tired" Serena murmured tiredly. The girl had honey coloured hair with a dark pink hat with a black bow resting on top. Her eyes were clear blue. She wore a black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, long socks and black shoes.

"Yeah come on Ash, we're tired you know" the other male in the group noted with a heavy note of exhaustion. Clemont wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit and black and white shoes. He wore spectacles which he was constantly readjusting and his hair was spiked at the bottom with a tuft sticking up at the top. He had a backpack slung around his back which stored his zany and whacky inventions. On his back, a little girl murmured in her sleep.

Bonnie was known for falling asleep quickly and easily. She wore a dark brown shirt with a black ribbon on the chest, a white skirt, black shorts and pinks shoes. She also had features resembling her brothers, such as their blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Around her waist was a satchel which contained a small, round, orange mouse-like Pokemon, whose whiskers were in the shape of antennas used for communicating with allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks similar to a Pikachu's and its belly was a pale yellow. It had round black ears with yellow insides and a long black tail with a star-like tip. This was the antenna Pokemon, Dedenne.

"Come on guys, no need to worry!" A boy with raven coloured hair and deep auburn eyes replied cheerfully, almost floating as he continued to walk, not brought down by fatigue like his companions. The boy wore a blue collared shirt with a black undershirt underneath, baggy black pants and red high top sneakers. On his head rested a red hat with a white semi Poke Ball emblazoned on the rim and the top which covered his messy hair. On his back was a one pocket, coloured green with a white slanted Poke Ball design on it.

On his shoulder was his longest running companion and best friend, Pikachu. He and his trainer both hummed cheerfully as they were fast approaching the prestigious Snowbelle city, eager to earn the final badge to enter the Kalos league.

Serena and Clemont groaned loudly. Sighing, Serena readjusted her hat as the wind gently lifted her hair into the air. She looked at Ash and sighed before scratching the back of the head, blushing and smiling.

"Ash, what are we going to do with you…?" she left the answer to drift in the air as they continued to walk along.

**[15:00 P.M.] Snowbelle city (Border) Kalos region**

The three continued walking for another half hour, with Ash leading. Finally, they reached the entrance of Snowbelle city. The three laughed happily, Ash the happiest.

"We finally made it! We're finally in Snowbelle city guys!" Ash exclaimed, psyched for his gym battle. Bonnie awoke to Ash's loud voice.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked sleepily, rubbing her eye and stretching. Clemont let Bonnie off his shoulder while she looked around, curious.

"Bonnie we reached Snowbelle city! Isn't that great?" Ash asked the young girl. Bonnie broke out of her sleepy trance and balled her fists in joy.

"Did we really? That's so great!" Bonnie exclaimed just as loudly as Ash. Serena and Clemont laughed at the two interacting. Finally, Ash turned around and began marching.

"Alright Snowbelle city here we come!" the rest of the group began marching with Ash as well, eagerly anticipating his gym battle.

"HALT!" The group screeched to a halt and looked upwards, on the rock wall sat a girl with long brunette hair. Her hair fluttered in the breeze as she observed the group with icy blue eyes.

She wore a Lavender sweater with a teal blue scarf wrapped around her neck, going down to her chest. She wore a white bandanna and black biker shorts. She also wore a cream coloured bracelet on her wrist and dark blue sneakers.

"Is there a problem?" Ash inquired. The girl's appearance reminded him somewhat of an old friend whom he hadn't seen in a long time. The girl's gaze on Ash lingered as a plausible pause filled the air.

**This girl…does she like Ash? **Serena thought to herself as she looked over at her crush. The girl finally spoke after another minute.

"Battle." She said simply as she fished out a Pokeball from her sweater pocket.

"If that's what you wanted you should've said so!" Ash grinned from ear to ear. The girl let out a small smile before she sent out her Pokemon. The girl sent out a Glaceon, which again reminded Ash of the old friend.

**May…**

"Buddy I want you to go out and battle!" Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and squeaked in agreement before leaping off Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield, sparks flying off its cheeks, indicating it was ready to battle.

"Let's battle then" The girl said, an air of boredom evident in her tone. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie sat on a log, waiting for the battle to start. Ash and the girl looked at each other for a bit longer before they began.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Sparks flew off Pikachu's cheeks as he produced a bolt of thunder and sent it hurtling at the girl. The girl seemed unfazed and let it approach Glaceon.

"She's not reacting…why is that?" Serena asked her peers. Clemont looked at the girl, deep in thought. Finally he pulled his spectacles up as he produced an answer.

"She's a highly adept battler, possibly on par with an Elite Four member" Clemont said, surprising the girls.

"Glaceon ice beam, let's go" Glaceon set out three snow white beams at the thunderbolt and crystallised it at the last minute. Ash, Pikachu and their travelling companions gasped.

"Now use Iron tail, Pikachu!" Pikachu's tail began to glow a silver hue as he hurtled himself towards Glaceon and whacked her.

"That was a direct hit!" Serena cheered. The mystery girl however didn't even bat an eyelash.

". . . Glaceon grab Pikachu's tail!" before Pikachu could leap back after the impact of hitting Glaceon; the latter grabbed him by the tail and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash yelled to his Pokemon. Pikachu weakly staggered onto all four paws. Ash smiled and chuckled.

"Pathetic." The girl said. Ash looked at the girl, enraged.

"What did you say?" Ash asked the girl. The girl simply repeated herself, angering Ash more.

"You gonna tell me what you mean?" Ash asked her.

"You obviously haven't trained your Pokemon and you expect to fight Wulfric?" Ash had reached boiling point.

"You don't even know me!" Ash yelled at the girl. The girl simply rolled her eyes.

"That's it! Pikachu use iron tail and jump into the air!" Ash yelled. Pikachu prepared an Iron tail and project himself into the air. It was Pikachu's way of using the move bounce, a move Ash's friend Dawn's Buneary could use.

The girl looked up, evidently surprised.

"Now thunderbolt as if your using discharge!" Ash commanded. Pikachu launched multiple thunderbolts at Glaceon.

"Glaceon, spin and use ice beam!" the girl commanded. Glaceon began spinning before launching multiple Ice Beams. The two attacks collided and exploded into fireworks. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were awed.

"Amazing…this looks like a Pokemon contest!" Clemont managed to say.

"Where'd Ash learn to fight like that?" Serena wondered aloud. Ash readjusted his cap and grinned.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt like you did in the Terracotta contest, remember when we were battling May?" Pikachu nodded.

"May…? Whose May?" the group wondered.

Pikachu launched thunderbolt and then used iron tail to whack them all around Glaceon, trapping the poor Pokemon. The girl was now fully surprised and was too late to call a command. The rings of thunderbolts hit Glaceon. The whole battlefield was polluted with smoke. When the air cleared, it was evident who the winner was.

"Not bad Glaceon, return" The girl recalled the fainted Pokemon. She walked up to Ash who was currently hugging Pikachu and was surrounded by his friends.

The two gazed at each other a little bit before the girl smiled and looked down.

"OK I admit I was wrong and that you're a good trainer" she held out her hand which Ash courteously shook.

"We never introduced ourselves, my names Ash Ketchum"

"My name is Meadow" The girl known as Meadow said. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie then let their presence known. After the introductions, Meadow made an announcement.

"That was a great yet rather short battle Ash. Let me take you to the Pokemon Centre to freshen up" Ash and the rest of the group smiled and followed the girl.

**There it is! The first official chapter of Pokemon: Entwined Fates. What do you think of Meadow? Like her? Hate her? **

Author's notes:

Introduced Ash the group/ one sided Amourshipping like in the anime/ Introduced Meadow/ may revamp battle later/ mention of May/ mention of Dawn and Buneary.

Story notes:

11 years ago- Ash Ketchum is born.

10 years ago- Serena is born.

12 years ago- Clemont is born.

7 years ago- Bonnie is born.

11 years ago- May is born.

10 years ago- Dawn is born.


	5. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Entwined Fates

Chapter 2: Preparing for double trouble!

**Previously: **

**Ash and the group have arrived in Snowbelle city for Ash's final gym badge. However, before they could enter Ash was challenged to a battle by someone who reminds him of May, his old friend. After their battle and Ash turning out as the victor, the group along with Meadow head on to the Pokemon centre. **

**[15:20] Snowbelle city (Pokemon centre) Kalos region**

The group of five humans and a Pikachu and Dedenne arrive at the Pokemon centre at last. While Bonnie ran off to play with Dedenne on the sofas, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Meadow went up to Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon.

"Ash, out of curiosity how long was it when you started your journey?" Meadow asked the raven hair boy from Pallet town.

"A year and a half" Ash replied simply, surprising all of them.

"Wow Ash, I never realised you were on a journey for THAT long" Clemont mused, knowing Ash was no rookie but he didn't realise he was on a journey for a year and half. This revelation also shocked Serena.

The four join Bonnie who was watching something on the TV. Ash looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes twice to make sure. On the TV was a contest battle between his old friend, May and her rival Harley.

"May…" Ash said without realising. Serena and Clemont looked at him, surprised at him knowing a coordinator. May's Glaceon and Harley's Cacturne were currently battling fiercely.

"Give up while you still can, May honey" Harley told May sweetly. May just rolled her eyes.

"You know you can't wind without your darling little chums" Harley taunted May. May still ignored the purple haired coordinator.

"They probably forgot you by now…ESPECIALLY darling little Ashy" Harley has crossed the line. May was beginning to tremble uncontrollably, as did Ash. Serena looked at Ash, holding a hand to her heart. Ash normally didn't act like this.

Meanwhile Ash's eyes never left the screen. He continued to stare at May. His feelings for the coordinator were growing so rapidly he wasn't even aware of it.

May then looked up with a grin, shocking Harley.

"Ash won't forget me so easily Harley. Now Glaceon use ice beam in the air" Glaceon released three beams of ice into the air. The ice crystallised into an orb. Harley looked up in shock.

"Now use iron tail!" May commanded. Glaceon's tail lit up a white as it launched itself at the orb. Glaceon successfully managed to destroy the orb, setting off a shower of sparkles and sending shards of ice at Cacturne. Harley was too slow to react.

Suddenly all the power at the Pokemon centre went out. The group looked up, gasping.

"Where did the power go?" Serena asked quietly. Suddenly squeaking could be heard. The group turned to see a metal arm constricting Ash's Pikachu.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he ran towards the metal arm. At the last minute it launched itself away before Ash could reach it, sending him crashing onto the floor. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie ran towards Ash with Meadow behind them.

"Alright, who did that?!" Meadow demanded as Clemont and Serena helped Ash up onto his feet.

"Who did that is the question indeed" a shadowed figure of a woman boomed from the doorway, the light blocking her face.

"We'll answer you as we feel the need" suddenly a man appeared beside her and spoke.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the woman said as the man walked in front of her, grinning.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe!" another figure appeared, this one however was smaller than them.

"As well as carving our names into the rock of etwoinity!" suddenly the light faded and all three could be seen. The group, save Meadow gasped as they recognised the trio.

"The fiery destroyer, I'm Jessie!" the woman with long pink hair and piercing blue eyes stated.

"With thunderous emotions, I'm James!" The man with Lavender hair and green eyes announced as he tossed a rose towards the air.

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth" the feline scratch cat Pokemon exclaimed in a matter-of-factly-tone.

"Now gather under the name of the brilliant team rocket!" the three shouted together, ending their motto.

"Team rocket, it's you!" Ash and the group, save Meadow again exclaimed. Suddenly a question mark appeared over Clemont, Serena and Bonnie's head.

"What's with the dumb motto? It's even dumber than your usual garbage!" Bonnie trash talked the trio. However, Ash knew that motto meant they were more menacing than usual.

"A twerp like you wouldn't understand" James said as he flicked his hair out of his face casually. This angered Ash as it reminded him of Drew, May's casual obnoxious rival.

"Who are team rocket?" Meadow asked, still confused about the situation.

"Why don't we show you?" Jessie said as she threw a Poke Ball. Suddenly the pumpkin Pokemon, Pumpkaboo appeared and started scanning the area with its lights.

"Now Inkay, I need you!" James threw his Poke Ball and out came the revolving Pokemon. Team Rocket sneered at the group.

"Oh boo hoo, looks like you're not getting Pikachu after all!" Jessie cackled evilly, followed by James and Meowth. Ash growled while Serena and Clemont pulled out Poke Balls.

"Braixen I need you!" Serena shouted as she sent out her starter pokemon.

"Quilladin, I need you as well!" Clemont stated as he also sent out his Pokemon.

Out popped the fox Pokemon and the spiny armour Pokemon. Bonnie reached into her satchel to help them battle but found Dedenne asleep. Dedenne had a knack for sleeping at inconvenient times.

Bonnie's eyebrows twitched at her misfortune.

"Typical" Bonnie mumbled to herself as she stayed behind Clemont.

Meadow then sent out a Pokemon of her own.

"Now Leafeon it's time!" Meadow exclaimed as she sent out the verdant Pokemon.

Serena brought out her Pokedex to find out about the Pokemon, Leafeon.

**Leafeon, the verdant Pokemon. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis; as a result it's always enveloped in clean air.**

"Now twerps let's begin" Jessie said, not noticing Ash sneaking out the back door of the Pokemon centre.

**To be continued…**

Authors notes:

Introduced Team Rocket/ Unova motto to suggest seriousness/ Serena and Clemont's starters revealed to have evolved/ cameo of May and Glaceon/ Cameo of Harley and cacturn/ ended on cliffhanger.

Story notes:

None

So here's the second chapter! Wow, I've updated quicker than I thought. Nice little throwback to May's number one fashionable rival, Harley! Ended before important battle, will complete battle in next chapter.


	6. Chapter 3

Pokemon Entwined Fates

Chapter 3: A trip in the past

**[15:30] Lake Valor (Port) Sinnoh Region**

Ash couldn't believe it. May was leaving him…again. As happy as he was to see her goal of becoming a top coordinator burning brighter than ever after he loss to Dawn, it still hurt him to say goodbye to her. He watched her saying goodbye to Dawn and Zoey and joking around with Brock.

Finally, he mustered the courage to speak to her. "Hey May? Good luck with the rest of your Johto contests" Ash told his crush. May looked at him, placing a hand to her heart. It warmed her heart to see Ash still cared about her.

"Thanks! And Ash, lots of luck to you in getting into the Sinnoh league!" May replied to the boy, he eyes glazed over with tears.

"Thanks a lot May" Ash told the girl as he shook the girls hand with Pikachu cheering in the background. Shaking hands reminded both of them of their Terracotta contest.

Finally, May boarded her boat to Johto's Blackthorne city. She ran to the side as fast as she could and waved to her friends.

"Goodbye everybody, hope to see you again!" May yelled as loud as she could, waving. The four friends and Pokemon returned the gesture as Ash's eyes began to tear up. Finally, her boat was out of sight and Ash let a few tears fall before he quickly rubbed his eyes before the others noticed.

"Goodbye again, May…until next time" Ash said softly so no one could hear.

"**The story of life is quicker than the wink of an eye, the story of **love** is hello and **goodbye**"**

So I basically teased you guys. But at least it was a nice throwback to May's last proper appearance: D? I promise next chapter we'll finish Ash and the group and Team Rocket. Also, halfway through 2014 I'll begin a new story, Rewritten which is basically a rewritten version of Pokemon the Original Series (Seasons 1-5)

The series will have multiple differences, such as Misty's want to travel with Ash. I shall say now, it will NOT be Pokeshipping. I don't see Ash and Misty as lovers because of May and the existence of Serena.

Author's notes

Filler episode/ Introduction of Advanceshipping/ reference to Sinnoh/ Mention of Dawn, Zoey and Brock/ shortest chapter yet.


End file.
